Bars and Bells
by scrunchykls
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Non-Canon, AU-all human. The night before Bella and Jasper's 10 year high school reunion. I'm not sure what else to put! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction ever. I would appreciate any reviews, good or bad. Every story I have read so far has been amazing, so any comments you give me are greatly appreciated!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"There's no way I'm wearing that." I told Rose for the 100th time in 10 minutes. "It's our high school reunion not a night club!" Granted we were going to a bar for a get together the night before the reunion, but still. I knew I was going to lose this argument, I always lose, but I wanted to at least put in an effort. "Bella, you know Jasper is going to be there and you want to be extra hot to show him what he missed out on."

I finally put on the black mini skirt. Seriously, she paid $60.00 for this much material? I must be getting old. The top wasn't really bad; in fact it was kind of cute, until I put it on. It was a purple halter top that had rhinestones on it, again not bad; except for the fact that it was skin tight and showed some midriff and lots of cleavage. "I can't wear a bra with this." I said as she started messing with my hair. "You're not supposed to wear a bra, just take it off and stop complaining.

Now, did you bring any makeup with you?" Seriously, did she just ask me that? I never wear makeup. "Do you know me at all?" She rolled her eyes and said "alright, my makeup it is. I think we should go with purple eye shadow tonight. It will accentuate your eyes. You will definitely need blush because you are so pale, would a trip to the tanner kill you?"

Rose just didn't understand. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the type of girl that boys fought over in high school. I soo wasn't. I was a triple threat, I played in the band, had braces and glasses. I'm not sure how Rose and I stayed friends because she was so popular and I wasn't, but she was always there for me. I didn't really get noticed at all until college when I got contacts and the braces came off. I guess I'm what you'd call cute. I have shoulder length brown hair that has light brown highlights in it. Brown eyes that are pretty boring. I generally wear jeans, t-shirts and converse.

I'm hoping Rose will let me wear comfortable shoes tonight. I shuddered when she showed me the shoes she wanted me to wear. "There's no way I will be able to walk in those." They were strappy black sandals with a 4 inch skinny heel. "I'm going to fall and land on my face! You know I can barely walk in tennis shoes!" She rolled her eyes again at me, "you know I won't let you fall. You can hold on to me when we walk in and then we'll find a table."

She walked to her closet and started pulling clothes out for her. "I can't wait to see Emmett! I wonder what he looks like now. I'm kind of hoping he has a beer gut and is bald!"

Emmett was her high school boyfriend. They ended up breaking up between freshman and sophomore year in college when they realized the long distance relationship didn't work for them.

I wonder if Jasper and Emmett are still friends. They were best friends in high school. Jasper was the star quarterback and Emmett was the receiver. I had a secret crush on Jasper ever since his family moved to Forks our freshman year. I think I only talked to him a few occasions. I was so shy. He always came over and said hi at all the parties we went to, but I'd always blush and leave the room. He ended up dating the head cheerleader Alice. I called her Triple P, perky, petite and pretty. I knew they went to college together, I wonder if they are still together or not. I guess I'm going to find out in about an hour.

Rose came out of the closet wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a light pink lacy cami. She looked perfect. I'm going to look like the ugly step-sister next to her. "How do you walk in the closet, come out and look like that?" I asked her incredulously. "Bella, have you looked in the mirror yet? You look totally hot!" I looked at her skeptically, "yeah, I will never be hot, cute yeah, but not hot." She grabbed my shoulders and marched me over to her full length mirror on the other side of the room. I looked in the mirror and was totally shocked! "Are you fucking kidding me? That is not me. It can't be. How did you make me look so good?" "Bella, you've always been pretty, you've just never noticed. I think Jasper even noticed in high school. You were just so shy; you were in your own little world." I listened to her and thought about it. I guess she was right. I never thought about it like that.

Why am I suddenly so nervous? She grabbed some red lipstick put it on me and said "perfect." Perfect. I think I'm going to go throw up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I clutched Rose's arm and walked into the bar, well hobbled actually. I froze. I can't do this! What if I see him and run from the room? I will be so embarrassed!

I took a deep breath, and then another one. Ok, I need to stop before I hyperventilate! I can do this. Right? I'm a grown-up. I will act like a grown-up. I will kick off these shoes and run if I need to. Wait, no I won't run. Walk really fast? No!

Rose looked at me and could tell what I was thinking. "Bells you're going to be fine. Just relax and smile." Relax? Seriously? I would rather be anywhere else right now, like a pit full of snakes.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bar. It was actually pretty nice. There was some light background music on, nothing too heavy. To the right of us was a long, curved bar with stools. To the left were tables and booths. It looked more like a restaurant than a bar. In front of us was a huge dance floor. There were a few people sitting at the bar. About 10 of our fellow graduates were sitting at one of the tables. They had pulled 5 tables together to make one really long one. I looked closely at all the people, so far no sign of Jasper or Emmett.

We walked over to their table and Rose gave hugs to everyone. I'm not that comfortable with displays of affection so I just stood there awkwardly. I can't believe how much everyone looks the same, only older.

They looked at me strangely. Did they not remember me? That would be really humiliating. Edward, my old lab partner said, "Bella is that you?" "Of course, it's me! Did you think I was Rose's date?" "Well no, you just look so different," he stammered. The rest of the group kept looking at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked reaching up to touch it. Jessica, one of the girls I couldn't stand in high school said "no, you just look terrific. I mean you were pretty in high school, but you're gorgeous now." Did she just say pretty in high school? Did she not recognize me? Is she thinking of someone else? I just said thanks and sat down at an empty chair.

A waitress came over and took our drink orders. I decided to just get a Mike's Hard Lemonade. Rose ordered a Bud Light and a got a round of shots for the two of us. "Isn't it a little early for shots," I asked quietly. "No way, we need to loosen you up."

Everyone was talking about what's been going on the past 10 years. It sounded like most of them kept in touch. "So Bella, what have you been up to?" Jessica asked me as she took a sip of her margarita. "I've been doing bookkeeping for a few businesses in Seattle." I hate small talk. I never know what to say. "Are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked when I didn't say anything else. "No." Did I mention I hate small talk? I think she got the hint because she turned around and starting talking to Edward.

The waitress came back with our drinks. Rose held up her shot of, wait let me smell mine, grape pucker and said cheers. I downed mine. At least we weren't starting off with Tequila. I took a swig of my drink to get the grape out of my mouth and heard someone walking up behind me. I turned around and saw Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and a huge belly. Oh my God! She's pregnant. I looked at her hand and saw a huge diamond ring and wedding band. I felt a wave of disappointment course through me. This night was not looking good.

Everyone got up to greet her and touch her belly. Jessica gave her a hug and said "I can't believe how much bigger you gotten since last month." Alice laughed and said "I know, at this rate I'll be huge by my due date!" She sat down and looked at me and Rose. "Hey guys, I haven't seen you in 10 years, you look great." "Thanks, where's your husband?" Rose asked knowing I'd be dying to know. "He can't come tonight. He had a conference in LA, but he'll be here tomorrow night."

Well, at least I don't have to worry about seeing Jasper tonight. Now I can try to relax, have fun and worry about seeing him tomorrow. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "I think there are only a few more people coming tonight. I know Emmett will be here in about an hour, he was running late when I talked to him earlier." Edward said. I noticed Rose perked up at that information. "Is he bringing anyone with him?" She asked nonchalantly. "I don't think so; I know he's not dating anyone right now." Edward said.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to give a special thanks to celticzen07 for all of her help. You totally rock!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

Chapter 3

I looked around the bar and noticed that it was starting to fill up. The D.J. was in the far corner by the stage setting up. The waitress came back over and brought us another round of drinks. Let's see, it looks like the shot is apple pucker this time! Yummy!

The music was starting to get louder, and the lights were getting dimmer. I looked at my watch and it was 9:00. Wow, we've already been here an hour. I looked over at Rose and noticed that every few seconds she keeps looking at the door. "Rose who are you looking for?" I ask innocently. "Shut the fuck up, you know exactly who I'm looking for. It's been an hour, where the hell is he?" She asked impatiently. I laughed. "Relax and smile, isn't that what you told me? Not so easy when it's you, is it?" "Bella, don't make me come over the table and smack you." She growled at me. "Well, maybe I need to get you a drink to relax. Do you want me to go order you another shot to take the edge off?" I asked as I stood up from my chair. "Sure, give me something stronger. How about some Tequila." Oh God, this night was going to get interesting if Rose is going to start drinking Tequila. "Make sure you get one for yourself" she added.

I walked up to the bar and ordered the 2 shots. I might as well have some fun tonight. I got back to the table and handed Rose her shot. She held up her glass and we knocked them together and she said "to a night that we'll never forget." As she set her empty glass down I saw her eyes get really big and then she got a huge smile on her face. I knew who was walking over to our table without turning around. "Rosie babe, how are you doing? You look fantastic!" I heard from behind me. Rose jumped up and ran around the table and jumped into Emmett's arms. I turned my head and saw him pick her up in a big hug and kiss her cheek. Wow, he looked really good. He was always gorgeous in high school, but now he looked even better. He had a huge grin on his face. "What a welcome. " He looked over at me and said, "Hey Bells, you look totally hot!" Rose punched him in the arm. It was so something she would have done 10 years ago. I felt like we were still in high school.

I stood up and gave him a hug. He was always so nice to me and I really did miss him. "Hey Emmett, what's been going on with you?" Rose grabbed his hand and walked back over to her chair. She pulled him down and had him sit on the chair next to hers. "I work in an advertising firm. In fact, they are moving me to their new office in Seattle." "That's great." I said as I took another drink of my lemonade, "Rose and I live in Seattle too." He looked over at Rose and said "Really? I think I'm going to like living there." "Are you seeing anyone right now," I asked knowing that Rose wanted to know. "Why, are you hot for me?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Yeah, it's taking everything I have to not run around this table and jump you!" I said with a straight face. "I'm glad you're controlling yourself, I don't think Rose would be too happy if you attacked me. And no I'm not seeing anyone. How about you Rosie, are you seeing anyone?" "Not right now," she said coyly. Emmett got a big grin on his face; you could tell it was the answer he was hoping for.

The D.J. started playing some dance music. A bunch of people got up and started dancing. Jessica and Edward got up and started walking to the dance floor. Mike Newton, who was sitting at the other end of the table, came over and asked me to dance with him. I looked over at Rose, hoping she'd help me out, but she and Emmett had their heads together talking intimately. I looked back at Mike and said "sure, just don't get too close or I can't guarantee your safety." He laughed and grabbed my hand. The next song came on and it was a fast one too. We started dancing.

He was asking me questions about what's been going on the past 10 years. I found out he lives in Portland and is a reporter for the newspaper there. We danced one more song and I had to go take a break and get something to drink. I got back to the table and Rose and Emmett were in the same spot still talking. They looked so cute together.

I finished my drink in a big gulp. Mike went to the bar and got me another one. At least he didn't get me a shot too. I drank half of it and he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the dance floor. Jessica and Edward were both sitting at the table, so I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked by and pulled him out with us. We were all dancing together. Edward was in front of me and Mike behind me. I felt like the meat of a sandwich. Not in a bad way.

We danced for a few minutes and then hands reached out from behind and grabbed my waist. He pulled me back into him so we were fitted together from shoulder to waist. We danced together in perfect rhythm. Our hips swayed back and forth provocatively. His arms curved around my stomach. I started breathing heavier and my heart started beating faster. I can't believe I'm having this reaction to Mike! I didn't even like him in high school. I could feel him rest his forehead on the back of my head. I could smell citrus and cedar. Wait a minute, I knew that smell, I would know that smell anywhere! I looked down at the arms around my waist. The shirt covering them was green. Mike was wearing a blue shirt. I tensed and stopped moving. The hands around my waist let go so I was standing on my own. No way, this could not be happening. Seriously, no way is this who I think it is. I took a deep breath and turned around.

Oh my fucking god, it's him! It's really him! Jasper fucking Whitlock is standing in front of me! I looked into the most gorgeous green eyes. I remember those eyes. I've had many, many dreams about those eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He grinned at me and showed off his adorable dimple, "hey Bella, you're dancing has really improved since high school" he jokingly said. I just stood there. What am I supposed to say, hi, how it is going, every time I see you I want to rip your clothes off? Sure, that's what he wants to hear. "Hey Jasper" I finally squeak out. "Thanks. Your dancing is great." Seriously, did I just say that out loud? God, I'm soo lame! "I need a drink, it's so hot in here" I say as I start to walk back to the table. He put his hand on the small of my back and led the way.

"Can I get you a drink? I'm going to get a beer for myself." He asked. "Sure," I said as I sat down at my chair, "I'll have a Mike's Hard Lemonade." He winked at me and said "I'll be right back. Please don't run away." My cheeks grew bright red, and not from being hot. I looked around the table, everyone was staring at me. My cheeks burned even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

I walked into the bar and couldn't believe how nervous I was. I might see her tonight. It's been ten years and I still thought about her. Is she married? Does she have kids? If so, maybe I can finally get over her. How can you still think about someone you've never really talked to? Not that I didn't try to talk to her, she just never wanted to talk to me. I'm hoping she'll give me a chance tonight. Will she run away from me again?

I looked around. I saw the table with Emmett, Rose and a bunch of our classmates, but she wasn't there. I looked out at the dance floor but I didn't see her there either. I did notice a hot brunette dancing between two guys. I could only see her back, but the way she was dancing, swinging her hips back and forth was very sexy. Maybe I'll try talking to her later if Bella blows me off.

I walked to the table and sat down across from Emmett. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I still kept looking around. Rose looked at me and said "Hey, Jasper, are you looking for Alice, I think she went to the bathroom." I glanced at her and said "no, is Alice here? I'll have to go find her later and say hi." Rose looked at me confused, "well who are you looking for then?" Emmett got a grin on his face and said, "no way, you don't still have a thing for her, do you? It's been 10 years; she wouldn't talk to you then, what makes you think she'll talk to you now?" Rose still looked confused, "I'm totally lost, and who do you have a thing for?" I glared at Emmett as he opened his mouth and said Bella. Rose had been taking a drink of beer and nearly choked on it. "WHAT?" She yelled as soon as she could talk. "Jeez Rose, settle down." Emmett said as he patted her back. "You knew he had a thing for Bella in high school and you never told me?" She said louder than I would have liked. I looked around to make sure no one else was looking at us. I'm glad the music was so loud. "Yeah I knew, I didn't tell you because Bella couldn't stand him. She wouldn't talk to him and always ran away from him. It was pretty funny actually." Rose's face was beet red and she looked pissed, "are you fucking kidding me? She was totally in love with him in high school, why do you think he was the only guy she couldn't talk to?"

She froze; I think she realized that she just said that in front of me. I was totally shocked. Then I felt hope, and then disappointment that I didn't know sooner. "Is she here? Is she dating anyone or married?" I asked Rose. "Yeah, she's here. No, she's not seeing anyone." She looked at me. I wanted to scream. I managed to ask her calmly, "Where is she?" Rose pointed to the dance floor and said "over there, dancing between Edward and Mike."

I looked at the dance floor again. I finally spotted Edward. He was one of the guys dancing with the hot brunette, which meant that the hot brunette was Bella? She finally turned around and I saw her face. I think I stopped breathing for a minute. She was soo beautiful. She still looked the same, but she had grown up. Her heart shaped face was flushed from the dancing. She was smiling that beautiful smile that I remembered so well. I could tell she was enjoying herself. I think I could have watched her all night.

She turned back around and so I could see her back end again. Very nice. Mike was behind her again. What I wouldn't give to be where Mike was right then. Just as I was thinking that, Mike started walking back to our table. I figured it was a sign. Without saying a word to Emmett or Rose, I stood up and started walking to the dance floor.

I got behind her and she looked even better up close. I just stood behind her watching her dance. I had to touch her. I couldn't stop my hands as they clasped around her waist. She didn't pull away, so I pulled her gently closer to me until we were touching and I started moving my hips back and forth with hers. It felt so good to be holding her like this. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to me. This is heaven I thought. I had to know if she still smelled the same, so I put my forehead on the back of her head and took a deep breath. Ahh, strawberries and freesia, just like I remembered. All of a sudden she froze up and stopped moving. I let her go regretfully. She took a deep breath and turned around.

She looked so confused and dumbfounded, I couldn't stop myself and I grinned at her. "Hey Bella, your dancing has really improved since high school." She looked at me like I had two heads. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. This is actually pretty funny. She finally figured out something to say and squeaked out "Hey Jasper, thanks, your dancing is great." She winced and I found is so adorable. "I need a drink; it's so hot in here." She said as she started walking away. At least she wasn't running. I had to touch her again so I put my hand on the small of her back and walked to the table with her.

"Can I get you a drink? I'm going to get a beer for myself." I asked not wanting to leave her side, but knowing she might need a minute to get used to the idea of talking to me. "Sure, I'll have a Mike's Hard Lemonade." I couldn't help myself, she was so freaking cute so I winked at her and said "I'll be right back, please don't run away." She blushed, a deep red that I remembered from high school. God, could she be any cuter? I hated to leave her, but the sooner I left, the sooner I could get back to my Bella. My Bella, that sounded so wonderful. I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is my Bella by the end of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I totally suck! I was sick for like 2 weeks and then I went to see 100 monkeys!! In case you've never heard of them, that's Jackson Rathbone's (Jasper's) band. They were fantastic!! I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll be gone for 2 weeks. This is my longest chapter yet! I will try to update faster in the future. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 5

Holy crap, is this seriously happening? Calm down Bella. You need to relax. You need to kick off your shoes in case you want to start running!

I looked back at the bar and saw him standing there. He looked back at me and smiled. That dimple, god I love that dimple! I turned around and looked at Emmett and Rose. They both had huge grins on their faces. "How's it going Bella?" Rose said to me in a singsong voice. "Smartass. I'm kind of freaking out right now! What am I supposed to do or say? Quick, give me something to talk about; my mind goes totally blank when I'm around him!" I said. Rose laughed and looked at Emmett. "We're not going to help you, just be yourself. You are 28 years old now and you can talk to one scary boy. I have complete faith in you." I looked at her incredulously "Are you kidding me? You're always butting in to my life when I don't ask, but the one time I ask for help you won't help me??? Seriously?!" Rose laughed again. I was seriously getting pissed. "Rose, come on!!" She looked over my shoulder and smirked," he's on his way back." Oh no!

"Here's your drink Bella," he said as he set the drink down if front of me. He sat down in the chair next to me and just kept staring at me. "Thanks Jasper," I took a drink and kept my head down. What am I supposed to say? How have you been? What have you been up to? Do you want to find an empty stall in the bathroom? Before I could say anything he spoke, "How have you been?" I looked up at him, "pretty good, I live in Seattle and I'm a bookkeeper. What about you?" He had a huge grin on his face, "I work in an advertising firm. I actually work with Emmett. We're both moving to Seattle in a few weeks. I've been looking at apartments all day, that's why I was so late." I got a big grin on my face too. "You're moving to Seattle? That's great. I love living there." Wow, I'm doing it; I'm actually talking to him! I glanced over at Rose and Emmett and they were both looking at us, listening to everything we said.

I was thinking about what I was going to say next when I heard "JASPER!" I looked over and saw Alice running over to him. Jasper stood up and whisked her in a hug when she got to him and said "hey Allie!" She was grinning so big and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Gosh Jasper I'm soo happy to see you tonight!" I froze. Oh my God, are they married? If so, why was he over here talking to me and flirting? What the hell is going on? Before I embarrassed myself, I got up and started walking really fast to the bathroom. I'm glad I had kicked off my shoes earlier. My face was bright red. I seriously can't believe this is happening!

I could see the bathroom up ahead and was about to open the door when someone grabbed my arm from behind. "Where do you think you're going? Jasper asked. "I'm not letting you run away from me. I want to talk to you, please, will you let me explain?" I looked into his eyes and they were pleading with me to say yes. "Yes. I will listen." His hand glided down my arm until it reached my hand and his fingers intertwined with mine. I looked down at our hands and felt butterflies in my stomach. A bunch of people were coming down the hallway to use the bathroom so he pulled me over to the side so we wouldn't be in the way. "There's got to be a place around here where we can talk."

He looked around and saw a door for the coatroom. "No one will be using this tonight so we should have some privacy." I was secretly glad that it was summer so no one would be dropping off their coats and interrupting us. He led me through the door and reached around until he found the light switch. He pulled me in and closed the door behind me. It seemed really quiet with the door closed. I looked up at him and couldn't believe how nervous I was. This was the first time ever that we were alone together. I just stared into his eyes. He stared right back into my eyes. I could have stayed there all night just looking at him, but I really wanted some answers.

"Are you and Alice married?" I asked quietly. "No. I haven't seen her in 5 years. I still email her from time to time though. I talked to her a few months ago and she told me about the baby. We did go away to college together but after sophomore year we broke up. Freshman year, I met a guy named James and we became great friends. After a while I noticed that Alice and James became great friends too. That year the three of us became inseparable. I was glad they got along so well. One day sophomore year, I got out of class early and headed over to Allie's dorm. I walked in and they were doing homework together on the floor. They weren't touching or anything, but their heads were bent over together laughing about something that had happened and they looked so happy together. Allie and I weren't really laughing together anymore, it seemed like we were always fighting. It felt so good to see her like that. When they saw me, they both broke apart like they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. James got up and said he had to go. I looked back at Allie on the floor and said we need to talk. She agreed. I asked her if anything was going on with James and she said no. I believed her. She had never lied before. Then she said this wasn't working and I agreed. We had drifted apart. She said she had started having feeling for James but she would never act out on them because she didn't want to hurt me. I told her I just wanted her to be happy. If James made her happy then I wouldn't stand in their way. She started crying and stood up and gave me a big hug and thanked me for everything. We still saw each other, just not every day. It took me a couple of months before the sight of them together didn't bother me anymore. That's who she's married to now. She knew that she wasn't my one true love, and I wasn't hers. She was just happy to see me in person tonight."

He took a big breath and looked at me waiting for my reaction. Wow! That was not what I was expecting. I looked down and realized he was still holding my hand. I squeezed it and said to him "thanks for telling me all that. I didn't know what to think. I saw her come over to you and she looked to excited to see you and I just had to get out of there before I did something stupid." " What do you mean, do something stupid?" He asked as he took his other hand and put it under my chin, gently lifting my face up so I was looking at him again. "I don't know. I was just happy to be talking to you, and I guess I got jealous when she ran over and kissed you." I could feel my cheeks reddening as I said that out loud. Did I really just say that to him? Oh God, I was feeling totally mortified. He got a smile on his face and said "I'm glad you were jealous. Wait, that sounds bad, I meant to say, I'm glad to know that you were jealous because I had no idea how you felt about me. I've never known how you felt about me."

How could he not know how I felt about him? He seriously had no idea that I've been in love with him forever? I must have been a lot better actress than I thought. "You never knew that I had a huge crush on you in high school?" I asked. Crap, I need to stop talking! My cheeks felt even redder if that was possible. "You did??" He asked incredulously. "You always ran away from me, I thought you couldn't stand me. I'd see you talking to other guys and laughing and then you'd see me and then you'd disappear. At every party I'd walk over to say hi and you'd walk away and go talk to somebody else. I really had no idea." I thought about it from his perspective and realized what kind of signals I had given off in high school. "I ran away because when I was around you I couldn't form coherent sentences." He laughed at that. "I couldn't form coherent sentences around you either, but you never got to find that out because you were too busy running. If you would have stuck around you would have seen me stammering and not making sense."

Wait, did he just imply that he had liked me too? "You had a crush on me in high school??" I asked totally shocked. "Of course, why else would I have always been following you around and making sure I was at the same parties you were at? After about the 50th time I approached you and you left, I finally gave up and asked Alice out."

Holy crap! If only I had known in high school. I wonder what would have happened if I had known then that he liked me. I probably would have been even more stupid around him!

I was so busy thinking that I didn't even notice his face had gotten even closer until I looked up. My heart started beating crazy fast. I looked right into his eyes and his face got even closer. I licked my lips not even thinking. I lost the function to think at all. "Bella, is it alright if I kiss you?" He asked in a soft drawl. My mouth wouldn't work so I just nodded my head. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the first time I saw you on my first day of school. You were wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. I saw you trip, and you're face got the cutest shade of pink and I knew then that you were the one. I never got over you. I've thought of you a lot over these ten years thinking I'd never have a chance to kiss you. I'm so glad I came tonight." I couldn't believe he just said that to me. Before I had time to process what it all meant, his lips were on mine. It started off so slow. His lips were so soft as they touched mine. I sighed contentedly into his mouth. He kept the pace agonizingly slow. It felt like it lasted for hours, but it had probably only been a few minutes when he broke off the kiss and looked at me.

I think I had a shocked expression on my face because he chuckled softly. I finally said what I've always wanted to say to him. "I have been dreaming of you kissing me since the first time I saw you on your first day of school. I saw you leaving the office in your green polo shirt and jeans and you were so gorgeous! I noticed your eyes first. They were so sparkly and vibrantly green. You had a smile on your face like you had no cares in the world. Someone said hi to you and you smiled at them and I saw your dimple for the first time! It was the hottest thing I have ever seen. I wanted to go over to you and say hi but I had tripped on absolutely nothing and felt like a totally moron. Later I noticed how all the girls were flirting with you and thought I would never have a chance with you."

"We have so much time to make up for." He said as he started kissing me again.

_I think I'm going to leave them in the coat closet while I'm on vacation! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've never written a lemon but I'm going to try in the next chapter!_


End file.
